The Dating Auction
by ArthurJones93
Summary: In this school, students get sold to other students for dates. Who will buy whom?


Alfred had been waiting for this day basically the whole school year, the schools annual banquet and date auction. This was his junior year and he was prepared, he had saved up all the money he could, he got a paper route and even did twice the chores around the house so that he could get as much as possible.

He had saved a little more than a thousand dollars...what? These people get serious when they want to date someone on that stage! And this year he wasn't going to let it go. There was a certain person on that stage that he wanted to date so badly he got butterflies every time he thought about him, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur was loved by so many people in this damn school that he was afraid of losing him to someone...again. He was in the auction every year due to how many people wanted to go out with him...without having to actually ask. Last year it was that stupid french guy Francis and the year before that it was that Antonio guy. But there was no way he was going to lose to ANYONE this year, he refused!

Although this year, yes he was going against everyone else but, there was some one that he was afraid to losing to the most, and that was Ivan Braginski. He said that he was going to win Arthur this year, and Alfred wasn't going to stand for that at all.

He was a senior and the scariest one yet and Alfred was afraid of what that brute would do to his Arthur. Well he wasn't really his but...he had the longest crush on him, ever since Alfred saw him freshman year he had fallen head over heals for him.

Arthur had no idea of his feelings and he wanted him to know, but he never found the right opportunity, either he was with some friends, surrounded by his damn fan club, or he just lost the courage to tell him.

Basically him and Arthur had only said like maybe one word to each other for all of three years of going to the same school...and even having the same classes most of the time! He was even told that his brother was going to be in the auction this year, he was certainly worried for his brother but they already discussed that Alfred was going to go for Arthur and Mathew was okay with that.

It was about time for the auction to start and Alfred was so ready he thought he was going to burst. Their principle, Roderich Edelstein, walked onto the stage to introduce the students in the auction.

"Good day everyone and welcome the our schools annual banquet and date auction." the crowd clapped "Anyway, I will now ask the students of the auction to step onto stage when I say their names. Number one, Matthew Williams, Mathew would you please step onto the stage?"

Alfred watched as his brother walked out on stage with a nervous smile, "Mathew's hobbies include making pancakes from scratch as well as maple syrup, traveling, and taking photos of nature. Shall we start the bidding at 5 dollars?"

He definitively started to worry for his brother when he saw who rose their hand first, Francis. "5 dollars." Soon after Gilbert Beilschmidt also bid and then there were a couple people who kept raising it and that made him happy to see that and he was sure it made Mattie happy too. Finally the final price was called at 80 dollars...what? Did you think it was exaggerated of how intense this thing gets?

"Sold to Gilbert Beilschmidt, go on Matthew." Matthew headed to the backstage once more to wait for the auction to finish. Next up was Lukas a kid from Norway that got sold to that guy from Denmark.

Next was Lovino Vargas which got sold to Antonio this year. As a couple more people passed by up came number 8 and Alfred's heart sped up. "Number eight, we have Arthur Kirkland, Arthur will you please come onto the stage?" '_Oh God...there he is._' Arthur walked onto the stage with a suit and tie and Alfred thought he was about to have a heart attack.

"15 dollars, da?" They didn't even get to his hobbies or anything before the auction for him was under way. Mr. Edelstein just watched as Alfred and Ivan went at it, tossing prices going higher and higher.

Ivan turned toward Alfred as if to say there was no way he was going to win Arthur. Arthur stood on the stage with a bit of a shocked look on his face, he wasn't too shocked because he had dealt with this every year but was shocked him was high the price going on him this year.

Finally the price barely hit Alfred's breaking point and he was afraid that Ivan was going to beat him out until, Ivan sat down and stooped betting. Alfred stared in awe that now he, HE, Alfred F. Jones was going to go to the banquet and hopefully a date with Arthur Kirkland!

"Sold, to Mr. Jones for one thousand dollars, a new hit record!" people clapped and Alfred couldn't help the smile that came on his lips, he looked up at Arthur and he thought his heart stopped for a moment. He looked at him and those beautiful lips he loved so much even had a small smile on them, it was small but it was still there! Arthur headed back stage and Alfred sat back down and waited for the rest of the auction to pass.

* * *

The auction was finally over, now what a student did was after handing in your money for your person, everyone heads to separate halls till the multipurpose room is finished for a quick banquet for everyone. After the banquet was over if the students enjoyed it then they were to go on a full date with them the day after, also why this auction was held on a Friday.

Alfred kept trying to keep his breathe in check waiting for the banquet to start to see his wonderful Arthur, he had brought something for Arthur on the off chance that he actually won him, and he was going to give it to him today or (if the banquet goes well) he would give it to him tomorrow.

Alfred was swaying from his toes to his heels waiting till he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the scary and incredibly tall senior in front of him. "Congratulations Alfred. I hope the banquet goes well for you, da?" After losing Arthur, Ivan bought number ten which was Wang Yao.

"Thanks man, hope yours goes well too." Alfred said and turned back around as it was almost time for everyone to go in. Once things were finished the bidders were to go in first and then the bidden. The table was assigned by names, the bidders were to look for their tables once they got the OK to go inside and then they would let the others in.

As soon as they were allowed in they immediately looked for their tables, Alfred found his near a corner and he swallowed some, being the fact that he will be basically alone with Arthur already...he just needed to remember to breathe now that's all.

The others were finally allowed in, they all looked for their names or the person they knew bid on them. Arthur looked and finally found Alfred. Alfred stood and smiled at Arthur and in return Arthur gave him another small smile and reached out his hand, "Good evening Mr. Jones, may I take the best guess that you were the one that won me?"

Alfred shook his hand and didn't want to let go, "Yep and please, just call me Alfred." Arthur shook his head in agreement as they both sat down waiting to be served. In the meantime Alfred figured he better ask something, but before he got to it Arthur spoke up, "Thank you, for bidding on me today."

Alfred's mouth was slightly agape as he was about to say something but closed it back up again then said, "Yeah...no problem..." Alfred was blushing and he knew he was. Arthur then continued by saying, "Well I...suppose I better ask you some questions then?"

Alfred then chuckled and said, "Sure, what would you like to ask?"

As they both kept talking, thy found out more about each other and laughed together. Their food had arrived long before hand and though they barely paid attention to the food though they still ate at least a couple bites.

It was about time for the banquet to end and Alfred figured he should give Arthur the gift he had been wanting to for a while now, "Hey um Arthur?" Arthur looked over to Alfred being that he was looking at something else a moment before, "Yes Alfred?"

Alfred loved it every time Arthur said his name before but right at that moment it made his heart melt. "Um...I-I have something for you..." Arthur looked at him curiously, "But you didn't even know that you would win me today."

Alfred smiled, "Yes, that's true...but I had the utmost confidence that I would no matter what..." Arthur blushed some. Alfred smiled warmly at Arthur and brought out a box, he handed to Arthur.

Arthur gave another curious look and said, "What is this?" Alfred chuckled with a light bush and said, "Open it and see..." Arthur took a moment to memorize Alfred's face and ...quite enjoyed what he saw, he shook his head a little and opened the box.

Arthur opened it and saw a very nice looking watch. He looked back up at Alfred, "Do you like it?" Arthur looked back down at the watch and said, "Yes...yes I do..thank you very much Alfred...this is so kind of you."

Alfred smirked and said, "Look on the under side of the face." Arthur looked back down at the watch and took it out of the case to look at the inside and gasped a little when he saw the words '**I Love You**' inscribed in it.

Arthur looked back up at Alfred, both with very big blushes on their faces. Arthur couldn't really speak till he actually found words and said, "Alfred...but this is only the first time we've met..." Alfred just smiled and gingerly took Arthur's hand in his with a warm smile and said, "I know...but...I fell in love with you freshman year when I first laid my eyes on you."

Arthur blushed even more by the contact and then what Alfred had said made him about as red as a tomato. Then Arthur chuckled a little, Alfred gave him a curious look and said, "What?"

Arthur stopped and looked back at Alfred with one of the warmest smiles Alfred had ever seen on him. Alfred could barely notice anything else as soon as he felt lips on his. ARTHUR KIRKLAND WAS KISSING HIM!

Alfred didn't do anything for almost a whole minute till he kissed back, Arthur smiled into the kiss. As they broke apart for air they smiled at each other as their foreheads touched. Alfred then asked, "So...heh...can I take a good guess and say that we will be having a date tomorrow?"

Arthur smirked and said, "Well I was kind of hoping for more than just **A** date..." Alfred smiled and said, "Then how ever many time will allow us." Arthur smiled and led them back into another kiss.


End file.
